Caffeine Revelations
by poetess1
Summary: Just a little what if I was thinking about.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This was a little something I had been thinking about last night. Just one of those "what if'" type stories.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, except Mr. Phips maybe. The rest belong to the creators of Smallville and Superman.  
  
  
  
Chloe settled into the deep cushions of her favorite leather chair, hidden far in the dark recesses of The Talon. A prime viewing spot, she realized during one of her many caffeine-induced stupors, for taking in the scenery before her without actually having to become an active participant in it.  
  
More specifically it was a way for her to observe the on-going inane flirtation between the insufferably perfect Lana Lang and the almost-love of her life Clark Kent. It was always an event she watched with abhorrence, but one she could not tear her eyes away from, no matter how much the mere sight of them stripped away at her heart piece by piece.  
  
Drawing the warm mug of coffee up to her lips, she closed her eyes and breathed in the rich scent, filling her nostrils with its gentle bitterness. The aroma sent a rush through her veins successfully jolting each and every one of her nerve endings, from the tips of her fingers to the toes of her size 5 feet.  
  
At least she had this. At least she had the comfort of her addiction, an addiction that would never reject her, never say, "No you cannot drink me, Chloe. I just don't like you in that way."  
  
The small bell rang somewhere in the distance, signaling the entrance of a new customer. Her eyes traveled along the dark red carpet on the floor, towards the door, landing on a pair of black patent leather Armani shoes. And since most of Smallville's residents usually opted for farmer-like work boots, they could belong to only one person, Lex Luthor.  
  
And there he was, standing in all his billionaire's son glory. The bright sunlight streamed inside from the window and cast a glow about him, his black attire and bald head stood out making him look almost ethereal, bordering on creepy.  
  
She never liked him. No strike that. She never knew him. All she knew of him was that he was the stuff of legend. Everything she had ever heard about him; the rumors, the scandals, the hushed whispers behind his back. Chloe had heard all the stories, even before she had moved to Smallville. His reputation back in Metropolis was even more infamous and the list of supposed transgressions, much longer.  
  
Still, he couldn't be all that bad, could he? He was, after all, Clark's friend and her father's boss. Her father prided himself on being a good judge of character. And working for Lex Luthor for over four years, and never once hearing her father utter a cross word about him, had to count for something. And granted Clark was a bit on the naïve side, oh hell, he was practically as dense as a brick wall. But there was something to be said for his friendship with the world's most decent, but still dense as hell, farm boy.  
  
"Skulking as usual Miss Sullivan?" a voice asked, intruding on her inner dialogue.  
  
She looked up to find the sleek eyes of one Lex Luthor, peering down at her over his purple tinted sunglasses.  
  
"Intimidating innocent people as usual Mr. Luthor?" she quipped, setting her mug down on the table.  
  
"Touché, Miss Sullivan. May I?" he asked, gesturing to the empty seat across from her.  
  
Chloe looked up, silent for moment, her face pensive as if she were contemplating the meaning of life instead of his simple request. After a deep sigh, she ceremoniously pulled her feet off the chair and made wide sweeping gesture with her hand as a sign for him to join her.  
  
"Much obliged Miss Sullivan" Lex replied, settling into the chair with unaffected ease.  
  
She sat back and watched him take in the scenery, much the same way she had done a few moments before. Chloe watched his eyes dart back and forth between different people, as if he were mentally cataloging each and every one of them, into his brain, no doubt as a means to use in some dastardly scheme later on.  
  
Ugh, shame on you. Chloe thought to herself. Were you not just saying to yourself a minute ago that this man was not the devil incarnate? Give the man the benefit of the doubt, would you?  
  
"It's Chloe by the way" she said, trying to end the mental argument she was having in her head. "I think we are beyond formalities here, don't you?"  
  
"Why Miss Sullivan, one would almost begin to think you considered me an acquaintance" Lex said in the same laidback tone.  
  
"Well we're not exactly strangers. I mean you are Clark's best friend and I'm his best friend, so consider it congeniality by association."  
  
"Alright, Chloe it is. But the road does go both ways. If you insist I call you Chloe, then I would prefer if you would call me Lex. People calling me Mr. Luthor tends to associate me with my father, and personally that's the one person I would rather not be confused with."  
  
"Huh, father issues much?" she snorted, retrieving her warm mug of coffee from the table.  
  
"Believe me you don't know the half of it."  
  
Chloe could see the quick flash of pain in his eyes but just as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared, hidden behind that smug look of casual indifference that he always wore. But for some reason, Chloe found herself strangely intrigued and before she knew it had opened her mouth, once again before thinking.  
  
"Try me" she challenged setting her mug down again and settling into her chair, crossing her arms.  
  
"Oh I'm not so sure our father/son exploits are the kind of things I should be imparting to the innocent youth of Smallville. I honestly think you'd keel over from the sheer horror of it" Lex replied taking another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Uh one, not so innocent, and two Metropolis gal here born and bred" Chloe said raising her hand in protest. If there was anything she hated more, it was being lumped in with the mindless freaks, literally, of Smallville. She was of course a city girl first and foremost.  
  
Lex looked up in surprise, pure honest to goodness astonishment etched across his face. "I didn't know you were originally from Metropolis."  
  
"Up until the eighth grade" she said, beginning to play with a twist of her hair as if she were remembering a happier time. "Then Dad moved us here for his job."  
  
Chloe was quiet for a moment while a small smile played across her lips. To many others Metropolis was the worst of what big cities had to offer; crowds, noise, pollution. But for Chloe it brought to mind a time, one of the only few times, she had truly felt at peace with herself, content even. It was the only time she could run into the shelter of her mother's arms each day after school. It was the only time she could sit back and watch as her mother and father exchanged sweet kisses across the dinner table. It was the only time she felt safe, loved and cared for.  
  
Quickly realizing where she was and who she was with, she immediately straightened and cleared her throat, "But of course you knew that, seeing as you're his boss and all."  
  
"Chloe" Lex said intensely while simultaneously leaning forward, getting a little too into Chloe's comfort zone.  
  
Was it getting warmer in here? Chloe thought to herself.  
  
"Yes?" Chloe managed to strangle out as the heat in her face began to rise.  
  
"Can we just sit here and talk, person to person, no Clark, no Luthercorp, just" he said leaning in even closer so that their faces were inches apart, "Chloe and Lex?"  
  
He had such a look of sincerity on his face. His eyes longed for the normalcy of an everyday conversation that Chloe realized must be quite a novelty to the billionaire playboy.  
  
"Sure" Chloe replied the softest of smiles finding its way to her face.  
  
He may be human after all Chloe thought, mentally kicking herself for presuming otherwise.  
  
Lex smiled back, and returned to his chair. "Now getting back to you and Metropolis" he began, "miss it much?"  
  
"At first I did. It was such a change going from city life to well."she said as she looked around her, "this" she finished gesturing flatly with her hands.  
  
"I found it to be a welcome change myself. Gives me chance to clear my head without the noise of the city to distract me" Lex replied.  
  
"Ugh, I thrive on excitement, the rush of it" she replied taking another swig of her coffee.  
  
"Yeah, kind of figured that" Lex smirked as he watched her down the rest of her liquid addiction.  
  
"Better it be caffeine than crack I always say" she said while calling the waitress over for a refill.  
  
Lex laughed heartily, almost surprising himself at his momentary loss of control over his emotions.  
  
Wait, did I just laugh? Not snort in smugness, but laugh, really laugh? Lex mused to himself.  
  
Lex smiled appreciatively at himself and chuckled at his own inner monologue. What was it about this girl? He barely knew her and yet here he was sharing a real moment of laughter and joy, over nothing even remotely important. It was the first time in a long time that that he felt.content, normal even.  
  
"I guess Smallville would seem a bit drab in comparison to Metropolis" Lex said.  
  
"Yeah ugh I'll take drastic understatement for five hundred Alex" Chloe said snorting in mock insult at Lex's statement.  
  
"So you hate Smallville then" Lex replied cooly.  
  
"Not exactly hate. Just can't seem to get a handle on things. The minute I do, it's like BAM!" hitting her hand on her forehead for effect, "something wholly unbelievable pulls the rug right out from under me. And I'm back where I started," she said letting her gaze settle on Clark and Lana, "confused as hell and alone."  
  
Lex followed her eyes over to the pair of Dawson and Joey reincarnated. He had forgotten how everything seemed so melodramatic at that age. But he could also see the pain in Chloe's eyes as she watched the two of them dance around each other like hormonally challenged rabbits.  
  
"God, get over yourselves already and just do it." Oh crap, did I just say that out loud?! Chloe panicked and began to feel her face flush as she looked over at her companion.  
  
"My thoughts exactly" Lex replied smirking at her obvious embarrassment and discomfort at being caught with her foot in her mouth, again.  
  
"Just stating the obvious" Chloe quickly said, trying to regain some of her composure.  
  
"You know" Lex began leaning forward and resting his arms on his knees, "jealously really isn't becoming on you."  
  
"Neither is the black eye you're about to get, unless you back off" Chloe growled as she leaned closer to him, cutting through the intimidation in his eyes.  
  
"An observation Chloe, just an observation" Lex said smirking and affectionately brushing the tip of her nose with his finger.  
  
She scrunched her face up in response and drew back her proverbial claws. She had to give the guy credit. Lex Luthor could disarm even her most venomous looks with a single gesture. Something not easily done, by countless others before him who had faced the wrath of killer Chloe.  
  
As he looked into her eyes and saw her expressions change from one of anger to one of slightly amused endearment, he found himself transfixed by her intense gaze that held his own in place. He could not look away, as if mesmerized by some greater, mystical power. Like a question that could only be answered inside the depths of Chloe's eyes. Lex seemed to lose consciousness for a second, his mind flashing back to a time when he felt safe and loved, realizing what he saw in Chloe's eyes was the same things he saw in his mother's loving gaze.  
  
Somewhat overwhelmed by the experience, Lex forced himself to break eye contact and instead shifted his gaze downwards to Chloe's hands lay clasped together, atop the table. His eye caught a quick glint of light that reflected off a very unique stone that was nestled inside her pinky ring. It was an amber colored stone set inside a simple silver setting, that looked more like a rock than a gem.  
  
Absently, Lex reached down and drew her hand up to his face for closer inspection.  
  
"Where did you get this?" he asked partly out of curiosity, but mostly to escape Chloe's unwavering, penetrating gaze.  
  
"Huh?" Chloe replied, caught off guard by the abrupt question. She was still in the la la land that Lex had just returned from.  
  
"This" he said, fingering the small delicate stone, "it's very unusual. Not your typical choice for jewelry."  
  
Chloe, very aware of just how close they were and that his gentle caresses were doing nothing to bring her mind back to a more logical state, replied "Uh, yeah, just something I got when I was little."  
  
She noticed him eyeing the stone with more than a passing curiosity, but watched as he studied it carefully, as if he were trying to solve some tiny mystery in his head.  
  
"From whom?" he asked, his expression showing a growing sense of intrigue.  
  
Chloe smiled to herself remembering the childhood memory behind the small ring she wore. It had happened so long ago that she had almost forgotten about it, save for the tiny trinket that graced her hand. The one piece of jewelry she never took off, even though as the years passed, it became too small for her ring finger and was eventually relegated to the smaller, more accommodating pinky finger.  
  
"Well I'd say there's one hell of a story behind that ring, at least that's what it looks like to me" Lex replied releasing her hand but not backing down.  
  
Chloe quickly straightened up, dragging herself back from the past, "This" she began as she touched the ring gently, "was given to me by the first boy I ever kissed."  
  
"Interesting" Lex drawled as if he were trying to draw the story out of her.  
  
"It was" Chloe replied as a small, mischievous smile graced her lips.  
  
Noticing the smirk on her face, Lex continued, "Tell me."  
  
"What?" Chloe said, somewhat shocked.  
  
"I want to hear the story" Lex replied matter-of-factly as if he were telling her he wanted another cup of coffee.  
  
"Why" Chloe asked, with a bit of hesitance in her voice, "I mean it's not exactly first conversation material, and contrary to popular belief, Mr. Luthor, your 'I get what I want' attitude doesn't go very far with me."  
  
Chloe huffed in frustration. The nerve of this man to think he could go digging inside her head, having his way with her precious childhood memories. This one in particular held a special place in her heart, a memory she had shared with no one, her father and Clark included. The only one she ever told was her mother, making it that much more special to her in keeping it secret.  
  
Seeing the hurt in her face, Lex leaned forward. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so cavalier in asking to hear the story. But I really want to get to know you Chloe, the real you. Not you as Clark's best friend or as Gabe's daughter, just you."  
  
Something in his eyes spoke of his sincerity and Chloe found her heart softening at his gentle request.  
  
"Please?" Lex whined in a very un-Luthor like manner, "tell me about your first kiss and I'll tell you about mine."  
  
"Ooh the chance to hear how the infamous playboy first began his seduction of the female population" Chloe said, her eyes brightening as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. "Too good to pass up. Alright buddy, deal."  
  
"Good, you first Chloe." Lex said leaning back into his chair as if he were preparing to hear a bedtime story.  
  
Chloe smiled at Lex, genuinely touched by the amount of interest he seemed to be expressing in her. So taking one last sip of her coffee, she began.  
  
"I was six years old..."  
  
** Metropolis 1992 **  
  
Young Chloe Sullivan stared up at the high vaulted ceilings of the Metropolis Museum of Natural History. Her eyes wandered from one side of the gigantic room, gliding over the smooth marble of the walls that seemed to go on forever.  
  
Her teacher, Mr. Phips walked a few steps ahead of her, droning on about Cro-Magna something and dinosaur fossils. She wasn't really listening to him, too overwhelmed by the hugeness of everything around her. She felt like a tiny ant crawling around at the feet of huge dinosaur skeletons.  
  
"Now class" Mr. Phips said, "we're going to be heading over to the theater to watch a film on the extinction of dinosaurs. So everyone grab your buddy and let's walk over there now."  
  
All the children began to seek out their assigned buddy and form a line behind their teacher. Chloe, of course, was too caught up in her surroundings, oblivious to the clamor of her classmates shuffling about, but instead she opted to begin examining the huge bone toe of the T-Rex. She let her hand smooth over the curved edge and stood up on her tip toes to rub her cheek against the cool surface.  
  
It felt good against her face as she closed her eyes and began to rub her cheek back and forth over it. It reminded her of mommy's silky pajamas that she used to rub her face against as she would read her bedtime stories.  
  
Little Chloe smiled and opened her eyes, but was surprised to find herself all alone, none of her classmates anywhere in sight. She scrunched her face in confusion and idly wondered to herself, "Where did everybody go?"  
  
But Chloe being the precocious and curious little girl she was, stood un- phased by her sudden lonely state. Most children would immediately panic and ruffle about trying to find someone they knew. Chloe, on the other hand, took the opportunity to explore her new surroundings, awestruck by the sheer size of everything around her.  
  
Looking around her, determined to set a course of action, she spied a small hallway to her left. She made her down the narrow passageway, thronged on both sides by huge mahogany doors. As she progressed further down, she instantly could make out the sound of voices, behind the door at the end of the hallway.  
  
From what she could gather, it seemed like the voices mad about something, one voice on the verge of losing control. Finally reaching the door, she pressed her small ear against the cool dark wood, like she had seen someone do in a movie once. Chloe could make out the muffled sounds of a man and a woman inside. She looked up the door and saw the words "Private" etched onto it.  
  
Chloe, who had had a fancy for investigative reporting, even at that young age, was spurred into action by the obvious warning to stay out. She grasped the door handle and slowly turned it, peeking her tiny head inside.  
  
Her eyes immediately flew to the man and the woman inside who were, as she correctly presumed, arguing rather heatedly.  
  
"I don't see why you won't donate the money to the museum" the red-haired woman said. "Honestly dear, there are only so many cars and houses we can buy. I think we should make a concerted effort to put our money into philanthropic causes."  
  
"It just seems like such a waste" the man replied, throwing his hands up in frustration.  
  
Chloe stole her gaze away from the couple and realized that next to the door, was seated a young boy, watching the man and woman argue with boredom. As she tried to strain further inside to hear, the door creaked, drawing the attention of the boy next to the door.  
  
At first he regarded her with shock and anger, as if he were embarrassed by the sight of the man and the woman arguing. At that moment, Chloe thought for sure her number was up. She had been caught in a place she was supposed to be. But just as soon as she was going to make a run for it, something compelled her to turn back around. Maybe it was the look of sadness she saw in the boys face as he watched the man and woman fight. He had looked so lonely and sad.  
  
So determined to turn around, she peeked her tiny face inside the small opening.  
  
"Pssst" Chloe called out, just loud enough for the boy to hear her, "you wanna come play with me?" she asked with a smile.  
  
He regarded her for moment, first trying to figure out if he knew her, then turning his gaze back to the warring couple, he quickly nodded his head slipped out the door unnoticed.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he stood in front of her, a good head taller than she was, but not much older.  
  
"Who are you" the young boy asked, looking at her curiously.  
  
"I'm Chloe and I want to explore" she smiled, taking his hand and dragging him down the hallway, and into the vastness of the marble white vastness of the museum.  
  
"Wait, I have to." the boy tried to say but found himself being pulled away from the door before he could finish his sentence.  
  
"C'mon" Chloe beamed as she began to run with vigor towards another room in the museum. The young boy could do nothing but hang on and give himself over to the force that was Chloe.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of skipping and jumping and running in and out of different parts of the museum, the pair finally found themselves inside a dark room, with only one light in the center of the ceiling. The whole room was lined with huge glass cases. Each case held a giant gleaming rock in all shapes and colors, each one shining with what looked like tiny glitter inside.  
  
"Wow" Chloe breathed in amazement, struck by the beauty of each rock. "They're all so pretty and shiny" her eyes becoming as big as saucers.  
  
"They're mineral rocks" the young boy replied, coming to stand beside her. "They have crystals inside them. That's what makes them shine like that."  
  
"You're smart" Chloe said as she turned to face her companion. "How come you know all that stuff?"  
  
"I like studying rocks and stuff" the boy replied, "I come here a lot to look at them."  
  
Chloe smiled, feeling instantly comfortable with the young boy, the kind of comfort and contentment that only children could possess, in their utter trust in the world around them and innocence that adults in their jaded perspective, no longer had.  
  
The young boy looked over at her and smiled secretly thankful that she had dragged him away from his fighting parents. It seemed that his parents did nothing but fight lately. And he had become somewhat invisible amidst their ongoing battles. Subsequently he would often have to find ways to amuse himself and occupy his time.  
  
He was glad for the strange but welcome distraction that Chloe presented.  
  
"So how come you're here?" Chloe asked as she ran her finger along one of the glass cases.  
  
"I cam with my mom and dad" he said following behind her. "They are talking to the head of the museum about giving him some of our money."  
  
"Oh were they the two people yelling inside the room?" Chloe asked, a look of curiosity on her face.  
  
"Yeah," the young boy replied with sadness, "they do that a lot."  
  
"Why were they yelling?" Chloe asked.  
  
"I don't know. Grown up stuff I guess" he said, hanging his head.  
  
Chloe frowned at her new friend's obvious sadness. Determined to change that she grabbed his hand and pointed to one of the rocks.  
  
"Tell me about that one" she said, trying to get his mind off his parents.  
  
The young boy immediately lost his frown and took on a look of importance as he explained to Chloe the finer points of the stone, it's name, origins, and such.  
  
"I think it's my favorite" Chloe said, admiring the way the light gleamed off its amber colored surface.  
  
The young boy saw the look of desire in the young girl's eyes and for some strange reason, felt the need to repay her for her kindness to him. Climbing up onto a nearby ledge, he opened up the glass case and took the small rock, no bigger than a cherry out of the case. Hopping down from the ledge, he stood before her and reached out his palm.  
  
"Here" he said, "take it."  
  
"But isn't that stealing?" Chloe replied, unable to take her eyes off the gleaming stone.  
  
"Not really. Besides no one ever comes in here except for me and I won't tell anyone" he replied offering it to her once again, his eyes almost pleading with her to take it.  
  
She looked up and smiled at him, the gleam of the crystals, dancing in her own eyes. She reached out to take the rock from his hand, but in her clumsiness, the stone slipped from her tiny fingers and landed on the marble floor, splitting into two pieces.  
  
She kneeled down to pick them up and held the two rocks in each palm of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, hanging her head in shame.  
  
"It's okay" the young boy said trying to assure her.  
  
She looked up at him, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. His heart ached at the sight of her crying. Her eyes were so sad when just moments before they had been filled with so much color and light. He suddenly felt as thought it was his responsibility to make them that way again.  
  
Leaning in, he brought his face closer to hers and closing his eyes, quickly gave her the smallest of kisses. He pulled away and saw her face break into the widest of grins, knowing that he had succeeded in his task.  
  
Taking one of the rocks from her hand he smiled, "See? You did me a favor. Now there's one for you and one for me."  
  
"Thank you" she replied, lowering her eyes to the piece that lay in her hand.  
  
"So what's your na.." she began to say when she was interrupted by the booming voice of Mr. Phips.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan! We have been looking everywhere for you!" Mr. Phips said as he walked into the room put his arm on her shoulder, forcing her to face him.  
  
"You, young lady, are in a lot of trouble" he said, shaking his finger at her. "Come on it's time to get back on the bus."  
  
And before she had to chance to say another word, Mr. Phips took hold of her hand and started leading her away from her new companion.  
  
"Bye!" she shouted as she watched the young boy raise his hand and wave goodbye with a smile.  
  
** The Talon 2002 **  
  
"So I never did catch his name and I never saw him again" Chloe said absently rubbing the stone of the ring between her fingers.  
  
"Later when I got home, I couldn't wait to tell my mom the story about my very first kiss. It was like a secret between us, you know? I never told my dad and I never even told Clark" Chloe said laughing a bit.  
  
"But she loved the story, thought it was the most precious thing ever and the next day she took me out to have the stone made into a ring. She told me it was a way to always remember my first kiss. And she was right. I've never taken it off since that day" Chloe finished, leaning back in her chair, a look of peace on her face.  
  
A moment of silence passed between Chloe and Lex as he watched her take in the beautiful memories of her childhood.  
  
After a while, Chloe realized where she was and sat up, a look of determination back on her face. "Okay Luthor, quid pro quo. I gave you my first kiss story" she demanded placing her chin in her hands and leaning forward on the table.  
  
"So what's your story?" Chloe asked.  
  
Lex smiled at Chloe's determined face.  
  
Always the reporter he thought to himself.  
  
Chloe for her part, couldn't quite decipher the smirk she saw play across his lips. She watched as he reached into his pocket and withdrew what looked like his keys.  
  
Taking the keys from his pocket, Lex brought them out and laid them across the table. Chloe looked down and saw that amidst the clutter of keys, lay a small silver circle and laid within that small silver circle lay an amber colored stone that shimmered in the afternoon's waning sunlight, the same way the stone in her ring did.  
  
She looked up and found Lex smiling back at her.  
  
"No need to tell my story Chloe. You already have."  
  
Okay so..pretty far fetched but hey, I'm a die hard Chlex fan and the thought of them being destined..well it comes with the territory. So please, please, please review, since this is my first Chlex fic ever. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow thank you to everyone for the wonderful reviews. I was intending the story to be a stand alone, but since you guys liked it so much, I figured I'd continue. But can't promise it'll be as good as the first!!  
  
Disclaimers: Still don't own them.  
  
Chloe sat there with her mouth hanging wide open, the shock of Lex's revelation, rendering her speechless. For his part, Lex sat back with his coffee in hand and smiled at his success in shocking the presumably un- shockable Chloe Sullivan, a feat not easily accomplished.  
  
She swallowed the large lump that had begun to form in her throat and attempted to speak. "So you're the.it was.but how." Chloe sputtered, unable to complete any one of the millions of questions running through her head.  
  
"Pick a question" Lex said, putting his mug down, "and go with it" he finished, as the familiar smirk returned.  
  
She sneered at his remark and quickly pulled herself together, but secretly still reeling from the news. "So you let me go on and on like some idiot, while you just sat back and enjoyed watching me make a fool of myself" she finally said, squaring her shoulders, as if she were preparing for battle.  
  
Lex chuckled a bit and leaned closer, resting his elbows on his knees. "Can you blame me? I thought it was rather cute, listening to you talk about our kiss with such fondness" Lex replied, knowing that he was pushing her closer to the edge. But for some reason he just couldn't help it. The banter that he shared with the feisty blonde was almost too addicting, and he couldn't get enough.  
  
"Listen baldy, I don't appreciate being patronized and I don't appreciate you making light of my very precious and private memories" Chloe said as her cheeks began to flush with anger.  
  
"Damn" she exclaimed, beginning to gather her things, "what in the hell ever possessed me to even open my mouth" she mumbled, more to herself than to her companion.  
  
"And now that I've been thoroughly humiliated, good day Mr. Luthor." she huffed, putting extra emphasis on the Mr. Luthor as she rose from her seat and began to walk away.  
  
"Chloe wait" Lex said, grabbing her wrist before she had a chance to escape.  
  
Whatever you do, Chloe Sullivan, do not look at him. Don't you dare look into his eyes, she screamed to herself as she closed her own eyes, willing herself to stay angry.  
  
Don't do it, Chloe, don't even think about it she told herself, but the feel of Lex's firm grasp on her wrist, was telling her heart otherwise.  
  
"Please Chloe, don't leave" Lex replied his voice laced with heartfelt regret and a bit of desperation.  
  
And that was all it took, as she opened her eyes and let them fall into the icy blue pools of the man staring up at her. She felt herself being pulled into its depths and Lex's hand slipped from her wrist, down to her hand, entwining his fingers with hers.  
  
"I'm sorry" he replied as he tightened his hold on her hand, "it was never my intention to insult you or patronize you. Please sit down and let me explain."  
  
Seeing sincerity in his eyes, Chloe withdrew her hand from his and slowly took back her seat across from him. Crossing her arms and putting on the "charm your way out of this one" look on her face, she sat back, waiting for an explanation.  
  
Lex smiled, seeing the familiar twinges of spunk and stubbornness return to the blonde's face. "Thank you" he quickly replied, leaning toward her once again. Then rubbing his hands together, as if contemplating the best way to go about explaining himself, he began, "I admit, I may have been somewhat cruel in letting you go on, without telling you that it was me you were actually talking about. But believe me, at first I truly did not know about our so-called shared histories. It wasn't until you mentioned the museum, my parents fighting, and the mineral rocks that I put the pieces together, so to speak."  
  
He paused and looked up at her, trying to gauge her reaction. She raised her eyebrows, signaling for him to continue. "And then, I don't know" he said, rubbing his hand over his bald head, "when I saw the happiness in your eyes and the way you talked about me.with such kindness in your voice. I suppose I wanted to live in your world, the world where someone actually thought I was smart and funny and nice, just a little bit longer."  
  
Realizing how vulnerable he sounded, Lex drew back and added, "I mean playing the heartless and ruthless business tycoon can wear on your nerves just a bit. Call it a selfish indulgence" he said, his gaze turning towards the floor.  
  
"I don't think you're heartless Lex." Lex felt his heart warm hearing her call him by his first name again. "Brainless maybe, but definitely not heartless" she quipped, smiling mischievously up at him.  
  
They smiled at each other then lapsed into a very uncomfortable silence. Without the verbal sparring to keep them occupied, they both began to feel the underlying tension settle in around them. Chloe shifted in her seat while Lex nervously tapped his index finger on the armrest of the chair.  
  
"So." Chloe began after what seemed like an eternity, "is either one of us going to mention the unnerving fact that we swapped spit ten years ago or should we move onto safer topics of conversation?" she asked, unknowingly fiddling with her pinky ring.  
  
"I think I'll go for door number 2" Lex said, trying to relax his nerves.  
  
"Figures" Chloe snorted, "do guys also choose the path of least resistance or what?"  
  
He looked back at her, feeling her jabbing at his pride. He was never one to take the easy way out and he wasn't going to start now. "Alright Miss 'Confront me with anything' let's talk about it."  
  
Chloe opened and closed her mouth, looking like a guppy gasping for air, a bit shocked that Lex hadn't backed down from the challenging tone in her words. Then straightening her shoulders, she looked back at him with a determined face and said, "Okay, so then back to our first kiss. I believe you still owe me your story."  
  
"But you already know what happened. I mean you were there" Lex replied shrugging in confusion.  
  
"I know what happened to me. Now I believe it's your turn to share your perspective" Chloe smirked, knowing how much more embarrassing it would be for him now that they knew the truth.  
  
"So?" Chloe asked gesturing with her hands for him to begin. "Let's hear it."  
  
Lex smirked at the relentless woman staring back at him. He knew she wouldn't be satisfied until she got what she wanted.  
  
Smiling that devilish smile he began, "It all started when I was 11.."  
  
Okay.so I don't know if that was any good..tell me if you guys want me to continue with Lex's POV. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, once again thanks for the feedback. So here is Lex's POV that I promised. Hope you like it! It was a bit harder writing Lex than Chloe.  
  
Disclaimers: Still don't own them.  
  
*** Metropolis 1992 ***  
  
"Alexander, how many times do I have to tell you to sit up straight!?" Lionel Luthor roared from across the leather interior limousine. "Slouching implies laziness, and if there's one thing in this world I will not have, it is a lazy son" the elder Luthor finished as he quickly returned his attention to his Wall Street Journal.  
  
Lex immediately straightened his posture, as he muttered a grouchy "Yes sir," underneath his breath while clasping his hands and placing them neatly in his lap. Lex shifted uncomfortably on the seat, trying his hardest to maintain the kind of demeanor his father demanded of him every minute of every day.  
  
He hated it. He hated having to live into everything his father expected of him. He hated having to act all prim and proper when all he wanted to do was run around and play with other kids. But what he hated most was that no matter how hard he tried to please his father, he knew, in the end it would never be enough.  
  
The young Lex's heart sank at this thought, as he cast his gaze downward.  
  
I'll never get anything right, Lex thought to himself as he dared to steal a glance at his father, who was still engrossed in his newspaper.  
  
Then he felt the warm soft touch of a hand descend upon his shoulder. He looked over and saw the gentle eyes of his mother staring back at him. Lillian Luthor smiled at her son and quickly stuck her tongue out at him, in an attempt to break through the sullen mood of the brooding boy.  
  
Lex couldn't help but smile in response to his mother's antics. She could always do that. As low as Lionel's harsh words could bring the young Luthor down, there was his mother waiting with a simple smile to bring him back up again. A smile filled with the unconditional love that only a mother could have. Soon his father's callousness was forgotten and in its place, the warmth of his mother's touch.  
  
The limo came to a stop, in front of the Metropolis Museum of Natural History. The building was huge in its size and dwarfed all those that entered its doors. First Lionel made his exit from the limo, followed by Lillian and lastly the young Alexander.  
  
The trio made their way up the marble white steps while throngs of people parted to allow the powerful Luthor clan to pass. Lex, embarrassed by all the attention ducked his head and tucked himself next to his mother, clinging to her arm as the staring eyes of Metropolis watched them with a mixture of awe, jealousy, and curiosity.  
  
Finally within the confines of the museum, Lex began to feel at ease. As he passed through the giant columns, he remembered fondly the first day his mother had taken him here.  
  
At the tender age of five, Lillian Luthor had brought Lex here, one of his first "field trips with mommy" as she affectionately named them. He had marveled at the sight of the larger than life dinosaur fossils and shimmering beauty of the mineral rocks. Asking question after question, Lillian reveled in her son's passionate quest for knowledge about everything and anything. And as much as her husband tried to instill that Luthor ruthlessness in him, she tried just as hard to bring beauty and simplicity into his life.  
  
As Lex made his way past the familiar T-rex dinosaur, he watched a group of younger, and very rambunctious kids rattle around with excitement and enthusiasm. He noticed, among all the kids, a young blonde girl. She was all by herself, somewhat set apart from the rest of the kids. She looked around the museum, her eyes filled with the same marvel that Lex himself felt, every time he came here.  
  
He watched with interest as she climbed up to the dinosaur's skeleton foot and gently laid her cheek against the cool marble. There was something about her, something that the young Lex Luthor wanted so much to have. Maybe it was the carefree attitude she seemed to exude, not afraid of being on her own, and not afraid of doing whatever she pleased.  
  
"Alexander, don't dawdle" he heard his father call, and immediately, Lex turned back and followed his mother and father down the long hallway, leading to Mr. Atherton's office, the museum curator.  
  
Once inside the office, Lex made his way towards the seat next to the door. He knew from experience that it was best to stay out of the line of fire. He could already tell his parents were about to get into one of their fights once again.  
  
"I still don't understand why we're here" Lionel said, removing his coat and throwing it on the leather sofa behind him. "I could be attending to more important business right now."  
  
"Lionel, please, we talked about this already" Lillian replied in a calm voice, trying to soothe her husband, "you need to start improving your image with the people of Metropolis."  
  
"Don't patronize me Lillian" Lionel fired back, his voice beginning to rise.  
  
Here they go again Lex though to himself as he began the all too familiar ritual of tuning out his parents yelling.  
  
Over the years, he had learned that it was best to keep himself out of his parent's arguments. In almost every case, his mother was always in the right, and yet trying to be the peace maker. He admired that about her, and he still couldn't see why she still put up with his father after all this time.  
  
"I'm not patronizing you and will you please lower your voice?" Lillian said looking over at her son, an apologetic look etched across her face.  
  
"Listen," she began again, "not only will you gain favor with the people of Metropolis, but I'm sure your charitable actions won't go unnoticed by the city council," Lillian continued, "and that would certainly make it much easier for you to build that new plant you've been wanting to be build, just outside of town."  
  
Lionel contemplated her reasoning for a moment. Lillian knew her husband. And she knew exactly how his mind worked. If she could somehow skew his perspective, make him think as though he was the one gaining the advantage, she could get him to agree to anything. In most cases, it was a good cause, like this one.  
  
"I suppose it would be." Lionel began and at that moment Lillian knew she had won.  
  
"I don't see why you won't donate the money to the museum" Lillian continued, interrupting him.  
  
"Honestly dear, there are only so many cars and houses we can buy. I think we should make a concerted effort to put our money into philanthropic causes."  
  
"It just seems like such a waste" Lionel replied, throwing his hands up in frustration, but knowing he would end up giving in.  
  
Lex rolled his eyes at the whole scenario unfolding before him. He had seen it too many times and to be quite honest was getting bored and bit fed up. He shifted in the uncomfortable wooden chair.  
  
Please God, get me out of here, the young Luthor silently prayed.  
  
At that exact moment, he head the door next to him creak. On the other side, he saw the familiar blonde curls that belong to the girl standing outside before. She eyed him with an expression of curiosity mixed with fear.  
  
A first he was upset, well embarrassed more, because the young girl had obviously seen his parents fighting. He was about to say something to the young girl, when she suddenly turned around and ran back down the hallway.  
  
Lex sighed with disappointment as he turned his gaze back to his parents. They were both standing now, talking in hushed tones, but Lex could tell from the serious look on his father's face that fighting wasn't over yet. Then out of nowhere he heard a loud "Pssst" coming from the now open doorway.  
  
And there stood the young girl, with an infectious smile across her little face, "you wanna come play?" she continued, her eyes wide with excitement.  
  
Lex looked at her, trying to decide what he should do. Then taking one more look at his parents and then gazing back at the smiling blonde girl, he had quickly made up his mind. Nodding his head, he slowly made his way out of the door, and quickly shut it behind him.  
  
"Who are you" Lex asked, trying to figure out what this girl was all about.  
  
"I'm Chloe and I want to explore" the girl said plainly as she reached out and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Wait, I have to."Lex protested as he looked back at the closed door that he was slowly being pulled away from.  
  
"C'mon" the girl who he now knew as Chloe replied, her smile willing him to give in.  
  
So with one final nod, he took off, letting her lead him all around the huge museum.  
  
They weaved in and out of all of the rooms, laughing and jumping and carrying on as though they didn't have a care in the world. For Lex it felt as if he were breaking free from the prison his father had put him in as he ran around, just being a kid.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, the pair had finally found themselves inside the mineral rock room. It was a place that Lex knew well, and his favorite out of the entire museum. Ever since his first trip with his mother, he had grown quite an affinity toward geology and the study of the beautiful rocks.  
  
"Wow" he heard the young Chloe exclaim, "they're all so pretty and shiny." He looked over to see the expression on her face, and found it identical to his when he first laid eyes on the gleaming stones.  
  
"They're mineral rocks" Lex replied, feeling an instant connection with the young girl. He recalled his mother's explanation to him and continued, "they have crystals inside them. That's what makes them shine like that."  
  
"You're smart" Chloe beamed a smile at him that made his insides get all mushy. "How come you know all that stuff?"  
  
"I like studying rocks and stuff" Lex replied shyly, trying to avoid the girl's gaze, "I come here a lot to look at them."  
  
Chloe smiled back at him and Lex immediately saw a look of calm come over her face. And it was somewhat infectious, filling him with a sense of inner peace. Even though he had only known this girl a few hours, he felt completely at ease with her, as if he could say and do anything around her and she wouldn't care, and wouldn't judge him.  
  
Silently Lex threw a "thank you" up to heaven, for bringing the quirky little girl into his life.  
  
"So how come you're here?" Chloe asked, who had now made her way over to the glass cases.  
  
"I came with my mom and dad" he said absently as he came to stand behind her, his eyes transfixed by the girl's pretty face. "They are talking to the head of the museum about giving him some of our money."  
  
"Oh were they the two people yelling inside the room?" she said turning around to face him.  
  
"Yeah," Lex said, his voice taking on a more somber tone, "they do that a lot." He turned away somewhat embarrassed by the question.  
  
"Why were they yelling?" the young girl prodded.  
  
"I don't know. Grown up stuff I guess" Lex said, hanging his head in shame. He hated when his parents fought, even more so because he felt powerless to do anything to stop it. The young Luthor let his mind mull over all the other times he had seen his parents argue. And wished that for once he could just have a normal family, that lived in a normal house.  
  
"Tell me about that one" he suddenly heard from behind. Chloe had a new smile planted on her face and was pointing excitedly at the amber crystal, his favorite stone.  
  
Lex smiled back at the little girl. And with his parents quarrels long forgotten, he began explaining to her the stone's origins and such. When he was through, he saw the gleam in her eyes and couldn't help but feel that sense of calm wash over him again.  
  
"I think it's my favorite" Chloe replied.  
  
Lex watched as she looked at the amber crystal. And suddenly he got an idea. Lifting himself up he opened the glass case and took the stone out. He jumped back down and offered the stone to her.  
  
"Here" he said, "take it" Lex said, wanting to repay her for all her kindness to him.  
  
"But isn't that stealing?" she asked.  
  
Lex had to laugh at her naïve reply. His parents practically owned the museum and he didn't even think twice about whether what he was doing was illegal or not. But for some reason, he liked that about her. It meant that she was so completely different from what his family, more importantly his father, was. No. If anything Chloe reminded the young Lex of his mother, especially the way she could inspire a sense of calm within him with just a look.  
  
"Not really. Besides no one ever comes in here except for me and I won't tell anyone" Lex continued, wishing she would accept the gift. He had so desperately wanted to give her something as a thank you for rescuing him from his father.  
  
He let his eyes meet hers and he watched as she smiled and reached out her little hand. She took the stone from his palm but clumsily let it fall to the floor.  
  
He looked over at her face, which now held a look of sadness and regret as she kneeled down to pick them up and held the two rocks in each palm of her hand.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said, hanging her head in shame.  
  
"It's okay" Lex replied desperately wanting to take away the sadness he saw in her eyes.  
  
Then he saw her look up at him, and he could see the gleam of tears beginning to form in her eyes.  
  
Oh no, she's gonna cry, the young Luthor thought to himself. Quick do something!! He screamed to himself.  
  
So he did the only thing that he could think of. Leaning forward, he bent down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He pulled back, and closed his eyes, sure that at any moment he was going to feel the young girl's fist across his face. After a few seconds of silence, he opened his eyes and found the blonde smiling up at him with a toothy grin.  
  
"See? You did me a favor. Now there's one for you and one for me" Lex said taking one of the amber crystals from her hand and trying hard to hide the blush he was sure had taken residence in his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you." And Lex was thankful that she didn't notice his rather embarrassed state. He fingered the stone with her thumb, rolling it back and forth over her palm. And Lex was pleased with himself, just happy in the fact that he had made her happy. Something very un-Luthor-like and he was damn proud of that.  
  
"So what's your na.." Lex heard her begin when suddenly a loud roar from the doorway, dragged their attention away from each other.  
  
Lex noticed a rather pale looking man, his eyes huge behind black frame glasses. His red bowtie, Lex observed, began to tremble as he heard the man exclaim, "Chloe Sullivan! We have been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
The pasty looking man made his way over to the kids and taking hold of Lex's companion he continued, "You, young lady, are in a lot of trouble" he said, shaking his finger at her. "Come on it's time to get back on the bus."  
  
And before Lex even knew what was happening, he watched as his Chloe was being taken away from him. All he could do was wave as he watched the beautiful blonde angel float out of his life forever.  
  
When she was gone, Lex looked down at the stone in his hand and grasped it to his chest, vowing that he would never, ever forget this moment, or the girl who had made him smile.  
  
  
  
I am on roll here guys!! So okay, I'll probably post the next chapter within the next two days. In the meantime please let me know what you thought!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so maybe it's been a little longer than two days since I updated…I just recently got back into fanfic writing and unearthed this little gem. So in the interest of finishing what I started, here is the final chapter (albeit a short one). Obviously this story is completely AU (especially given how much has gone on in the show since I first wrote this story).

So enjoy and thanks to everyone for their wonderful reviews and encouragement!

** The Talon 2002 **

Chloe's mind had drifted off as Lex's words carried her back to a time and place she had almost forgotten had existed. As he recounted his tale of their first kiss, a small smile had found its way to her lips at the cherished memory that seemed like another lifetime.

Lost in thought she hadn't even noticed that Lex had since finished his story and was now staring at her rather intently, his icy blue eyes searching her green ones for some hint of what she was thinking.

As for Lex, he didn't know what it was about this blonde spitfire. How was it possible that someone so genuinely sincere and honest could share such a history with a man like him? Practically raised by the devil himself, he had learned long ago that vulnerability was something he couldn't afford to show and feelings were something he definitely couldn't afford to have.

But something in the way she looked at him; something about seeing himself through her eyes started to chip away at that wall he had successfully built around himself so long ago.

He tentatively reached out his hand to hers as he called her name.

"Chloe you still there?" he asked in a soft voice, almost afraid to break the spell she was under.

He let his cool fingers settle over hers and almost instinctively her gaze shifted over to him and their eyes met. This time instead of the ruthless billionaire she was so accustomed to seeing, she saw the eyes of that sad little boy who wanted nothing more than a normal life and someone to talk to. Chloe was at once disarmed and disoriented.

"I…" Chloe started, unsure of what she was supposed to say. "I don't…I mean…"

"Rendered speechless once again I see" Lex said with a smug grin.

Chloe couldn't believe that she had found herself without words…twice! And both times with Lex Luthor in the span of less than 20 minutes. She was losing her touch.

Forcing herself back to the present and quickly regaining her composure, she swiftly removed her hand from his, raising it instead to flag down the waitress for a refill.

"Well miracles have been known to happen….once maybe even twice a millennia" she snorted taking a swig of her coffee, praying it would knock some sense back into her fuzzy brain.

"Very true…" Lex said nodding his head in agreement as he rose from his chair, preparing to leave.

He's leaving, there IS a god!! Chloe thought to herself as she closed her eyes and started to let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

She was just about to open her eyes once and bid him goodbye when she felt a warm breath caress the shell of her ear. Almost immediately the hair on the back of her neck stood straight up and she was literally frozen in place.

"But the third time is always a charm" he whispered as he reached his hand down and touched the delicate ring on her pinky finger.

And before she knew what was happening Lex had glided out the front door of the Talon leaving just as quickly as he had come.


End file.
